This invention relates to a method of printing, and more particularly but not exclusively to a method of thermal printing.
In a thermal printing apparatus, relative movement is required between a substrate and a print head whilst pixels of marking medium are removed from a ribbon, as printing elements of the thermal print head are selectively energised under computer control, to generate a desired image on the substrate.
In one known apparatus, the substrate is intermittently stationary at a printing station, whilst the print head is traversed along the substrate and the printing elements are selectively energised to generate the image. In another apparatus, the print head is held stationary at the printing station whilst the substrate is continuously advanced through the printing station, and the printing elements are selectively energised to generate the image.